Cómeme el rabo
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: SPONES—. O cómo Jim debería aprender a cerrar el pico. Un "desafortunado" comentario del Médico en Jefe en una de sus interminables peleas con el Primer Oficial, lleva a éste a solicitar el consejo del capitán.


**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

 **CÓMEME EL RABO**

* * *

—¿Sabe qué, señor Spock? —le dijo McCoy, con mucha seriedad y ya muy agotado de la fría lógica del Primer Oficial y de su intelectualismo acerca de la menor cosa. Hasta de unas nueces de pacana—. Puede usted comerme el rabo.

Spock parpadeó un par de veces.

Desprovisto de palabras con las que responder a tan sospechado nivel de chabacanería contenido en ese solo hombre, pero sólo entonces corroborado; al vulcano sólo le quedó el antiguo recurso de alzar la ceja para pretender superioridad moral y lo ejecuto tan bien como pudo.

McCoy, que no se lo tragó esta vez, le sonrió con sorna y abandonó el laboratorio.

No cabía duda de que el terrestre creía —No. _Sabía_ , lo que era peor—, que por una vez le hubo ganado al Primer Oficial y que la última palabra en esa discusión había sido efectivamente la suya.

* * *

El problema estuvo en que la literalidad con la que el vulcano solía tomarse las cosas, esta vez no consiguió salvarlo de imaginarse la situación que con desparpajo y con toda la intención de desorientarlo —un hombre de paja en toda le regla, el más ordinario en la historia de sus desencuentros verbales— le hubo propuesto el Jefe Médico, y desestimar sus palabras como habitualmente hacía. Sino que, con el paso de los días, el Primer Oficial halló que el pensamiento aquel no le era precisamente desagradable y que, yendo en contra de lo que la expectativa indicaba, le ofrecía una vía de escape a la cual apegarse con regularidad desde que el terrestre la hubo pronunciado.

Le extrañaba la poca resistencia que le ponía su imaginación para construir las historias y los escenarios por los cuales dicha situación se daba, y su cuerpo para reaccionar emocionalmente a ellas a pesar de los esfuerzos mentales que hacía y su animadversión al médico. Pero como se hizo obvio para Spock que esa situación de su imaginación y de su cuerpo no tenían nada qué ver con la sanidad de su mente y sus capacidades cognitivas —aunque lo hubo dudado al principio—, ni con lo que sabía o no, toda oposición racional que se veía inútilmente en capacidad de sostener se desvaneció a los pocos días.

No le gustaba más que cuando su razón se negaba en aceptar lo que estaba ocurriéndole, pero no era lógico disentir sobre lo irremediable.

* * *

—Capitán —preguntó el Primer Oficial la siguiente ocasión que tuvo a bien en tener un encuentro con Jim, para jugar una partida de ajedrez en las habitaciones de éste—. Si alguien le sugiere usted le "coma el rabo", ¿qué le responde?

Jim frunció el ceño, extrañado.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? En todos esos años que llevaban conociéndose, a Jim le pareció que aquella era la primera vez que el vulcano le preguntaba algo así y usando un vocabulario que le parecía impropio de él. Muy florido y de la peor jerga terrestre.

—No lo sé, señor Spock —le respondió, haciendo una jugada errática con su alfil—. ¿Cuál ha sido la intención del otro hombre al sugerirle eso?

—Creo que era un claro intento por ofuscarme —aventuró el vulcano sin perder detalle de los movimientos del capitán en el tablero.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. Bones, tenía toda la pinta. ¿Cómo no lo hubo pensado antes? El lenguaje, el posible contexto. ¿Quién más en la nave iba a tener las agallas de decirle algo así al vulcano, que era su segundo al mando, su Primer Oficial? Aquella era sin duda una de sus acostumbradas granadas para desorientar a sus oponentes. Si se la hubo aplicado _a él_ un par de veces y con éxito cuando recién se conocían y se juntaban mucho a echar unas copas y ligar con tías. Y en el caso de su ahora Jefe Médico, a veces también con tíos.

—No obstante, podría implicar alguna otra cosa.

—Ignórelo —le sugirió veloz, algo irritado por la clara alevosía y ventaja que el médico hubo tomado en contra el Primer Oficial. Spock era un hombre muy inteligente, pero uno, a juicio de Jim, al que su lógica y su honradez le volvía no en pocas ocasiones uno inocente y un blanco fácil para la burla. Era natural que, dadas las circunstancias, a él no le causara mucha simpatía alguna el cinismo de Bones y que, por el contrario, se pusiera del lado del vulcano y quisiera defenderlo—, ese es mi consejo. No le dé usted coba.

El vulcano apretó los labios. A Jim no tardó en hacérsele obvio que la respuesta no le satisfacía mucho.

—¿Es que usted cree de verdad que quien le ha dicho eso podría tener otra intención con sus palabras?

El vulcano clavó la vista al tablero para decirle:

—No sería sensato desestimar otras posibles interpretaciones.

Jim dio una bocanada, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar ahora. O qué suponer del tono del Primer Oficial.

Podía ser simple curiosidad intelectual por la frase, por la intencionalidad con que fue dicha. No era la primera vez que Spock discutía algún modismo terrestre con él, algún decir que le parecía ilógico.

Sin embargo, algo seguía sin encajar allí completamente.

El ánimo del vulcano para preguntarle por ello… no era del todo igual al de las veces anteriores con esas otras frases y palabras. Su negativa para conformarse con la primera acepción que le hubo dado era excepcional, carecía de precedentes. Jim, desde luego, no quería apresurarse a creer que el otro hombre de verdad estaba considerando las palabras de Bones como una invitación, y que, además, la idea le interesaba lo suficiente como para pensárselo dos veces, pero la tentación de creerlo era _demasiado_ grande.

Mejor preguntar.

—¿Es —Jim chasqueó la lengua—, usted homosexual?

Convenientemente, Jim hubo optado por ser más abstracto a sabiendas de que admitir que tenía una idea muy sólida de quién podía haberle dicho eso, podría hacer que el otro hombre se cerrara. Además de que no era que a él le importara mucho lo que su Primer Oficial y amigo hacía del ombligo para abajo, pero reconocía que esa respuesta podía aclararle muchas cosas acerca de él.

Su historia de amor o desamor con Leia Kalomi, su compromiso con T'Pring... Incluso sus aparentes flirteos con algunas mujeres que hallaban en sus misiones y permisos y que no llegaban a absolutamente nada. A Jim no le parecía improbable que Spock, con evidente sentido estético, pudiera verse, en sus declaraciones y consideraciones con el sexo opuesto, envuelto involuntariamente y sin apenas percibirlo en esos intercambios verbales a los que luego no sabía cómo dar resolución.

Otro hombre, uno como él mismo, ya habría reaccionado. Sin embargo, Spock, para su edad, parecía no enterarse la mayor parte del tiempo de lo que pasaba.

Por otro lado, había que decirlo: los vulcanos eran una especie muy honorable —quizás la que más en el espacio conocido—, pero, en esto estaba con Bones: los vulcanos no parecían ser muy flexibles y por mucho que éstos se jactaran de que su lógica provenía de la observación de la naturaleza, por muy natural que la homosexualidad fuera y que fuese un comportamiento observable en especies de diferentes planetas, ésta debía parecerles todavía más a despropósito para alcanzar su máxima ideológica: el control de la emoción.

Todo el mundo sabía que el control de la emoción implicaba un control del cuerpo. La homosexualidad debía serles más improductiva, más ociosa y por lo tanto más riesgosa que la heterosexualidad para lograr tan preciado ideal. La cúpula entre los de distinto sexo tenía el beneficio biológico de la procreación, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber entre los de igual género y en la misma situación si no era el placer? Algo a lo que los vulcanos era muy contrarios, como para que su incluso su comida careciera de acento en su sabor.

Sin embargo, era muy probable que en Vulcano la homosexualidad también existiera. O que de hecho existiera.

—No es algo que me haya preguntado alguna vez —le respondió Spock y movió una de sus piezas—. No me he visto en la necesidad de ello.

—Da igual —Jim dijo, hallando que la respuesta de Spock no resolvía más el problema inicial, el vulcano podía tener muchas razones en su historia de vida para no haberse planteado esas preguntas. Y con la educación que había recibido, esas muchas razones podían contarse bien con estrellas—. Se lo he preguntado porque no hay nada de malo en que a usted pudiera interesarle consentir esos acercamientos con otro hombre. Ser homosexual no tiene nada de malo, en lo absoluto. Yo, por mi parte, sinceramente, creo que quien le haya podido decir eso sólo tenía la intención de molestarlo utilizando las tácticas de un adolescente terrestre.

Spock asintió.

—Puede, no obstante, usted hacer dos cosas. Ignorarle como le he sugerido antes. O dejarse de las ironías y el uso fino del lenguaje en los que suele usted lucirse como el que más, y darle una cucharada de su propia… —Jim iba a decir "medicina", pero rápidamente se corrigió y optó por cambiar la referencia—, de su propio chocolate.

Spock alzó la ceja. Una frase ilógica, supuso Jim. El terrestre se apresuró a aclarar:

—Quiero decir que puede usted darle una "lección".

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso en las condiciones que me ha propuesto, capitán? —inquirió Spock—. Las lecciones que suelen impartir los terrestres ante los insultos de otros, no son algo de lo que un vulcaniano podría enorgullecerse en imitar.

Jim rodó los ojos. Una ironía. Spock se la hubo aplicado.

—A eso me refiero, precisamente. Déjese de sutilezas y sea tan áspero y crudo como quien le haya dicho eso —y ahora Jim movió a su reina—. Es más, dele usted por su lado. Regularmente cuando un tipo hace un comentario así, no espera que otro le responda afirmativamente. Y eso desorienta. La próxima vez que le haga él u otro un comentario igual —Jim apuntó al vulcano con el índice, al puro estilo del tío Sam—, dígale que lo hará. Que le comerá el rabo, como ha dicho él. Y dele detalles de cómo lo hará y dónde. Ya verá usted cómo eso lo pone en su lugar y hace que le deje en paz.

¿Qué podía salir mal?, pensó Jim. A Bones no le gustaba más Spock, de lo que al propio Spock le gustaba Bones. Y, además, él sólo estaba haciendo justicia, haciendo «equilibrio de poderes».

El Gran Ave de la Galaxia no podría estar más de acuerdo con él, y Jim estaba seguro de que esa mítica ave incluso se enorgullecía de él y su buen sentido común.

* * *

Jim, como el rey del farol que era, continuó dándole más detalles de cómo hacerse cargo del médico si un escenario similar llegaba a presentarse. Spock le escuchó con atención el resto de la partida —la cual inexplicablemente perdió frente a las irracionales decisiones del capitán—, pero sin convicción alguna de que tan admirable sabiduría fuese a ser algún día aplicada por mucho que a él le apeteciera hacerlo.

Por aquellos meses, en que Spock no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de llevarse al médico a la boca, muchas cosas hubieron pasado que le confirmaron que el doctor no tenía más interés en consentir "ese tipo de acercamientos" como los hubo llamado Jim, como en provocarlo verbalmente con su inconsistencia argumentativa.

Primero, porque se hubo liado una de las nuevas alféreces abordo —lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de conocer la preferencia del hombre por el sexo femenino, y después puso su ánimo de un agrio que consiguió disimular para el bien de la nave—. Después, fue el aparente efecto que el ir con la niñata en cuestión tenía sobre el médico y que éste no dejaba de ventilar por cada espacio y a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Su buen humor y satisfacción mantenían tan a raya lo pendenciero de su carácter, que las riñas entre ellos habían cesado de existir.

—La felicidad, Spock —le dijo éste, una tarde en el laboratorio—. No sabes lo bien que le viene a un hombre estar en pareja.

Spock alzó la ceja. No era lógico ni ético lamentarse del bienestar ajeno, pero la ridiculez de la situación le daba náuseas. ¿Quién podía culparlo?

El vulcano sólo empezó a considerar lo mal que le iban las cosas al respecto, cuando, tras meditar, tuvo la flagrante idea de implantar sugestiones en el médico con su habilidad telepática para que desistiera de su ligue con la alférez y que cediera a él. Afortunadamente, al él todavía le quedaba algún respeto por Surak y sus enseñanzas, y rápidamente pudo dar cuenta de su error. De la vergüenza que supondría tomar una acción así, para con su pueblo y sus creencias.

Por no hablar del médico, al que con la distancia y la situación actual supo ver que lo apreciaba más allá de sentir una inexplicable curiosidad física por él. Spock admitía que no era lo mismo el Enterprise si, de vez en cuando, no podía enzarzarse con él en alguna discusión filosófica; y, sinceramente, no le apetecía hacerle más daño a él del que en su momento deseó ser capaz de hacerle a Sofek.

* * *

Sin embargo, no había plazo que no se cumpliera.

Y una tarde en el laboratorio, cómo no, la vida tuvo que darle la razón a Spock; y el equilibrio del universo hubo de restaurase y las cosas volver a su cauce natural. El médico ingresó con retardo a cumplir su servicio como investigador, tras lo que parecía —por los gritos y gruñidos que dio nada más entrar— una discusión de magnitudes inenarrables que tuvo por consecuencia lógica —y muy grata, según quien lo mire— el fin de su relación con la susodicha alférez. Su humor iba decididamente por los suelos, su irascibilidad in crescendo.

Spock no dudó ni un segundo, iba a provocarlo.

—Debió hallarse a alguien más conveniente —sugirió a propósito del tema.

Y McCoy en tal estado, picó el anzuelo.

—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer, maldito vulcano? —fue lo único alcanzó a decirle.

Spock lo interrumpió hábilmente.

—¿Comerle el rabo? —le preguntó. McCoy, hiperventilante, se quedó súbitamente sin armas. Su rostro era un poema a desencanto—. Ya lo he pensado. He estado repasándolo por meses, doctor. ¿Y sabe una cosa? Tengo una idea muy clara de cómo y dónde me viene bien hacerlo.

McCoy resopló de risa entonces. Jim. _Por supuesto_. Podía identificar una de sus tácticas cuando la veía, esa no era la fraseología del Primer Oficial. Con lo desconcertado que había quedado el vulcano en el laboratorio, la primera vez que le hubo dicho ese desparpajo, no dudaba que hubiese ido a la primera oportunidad que tuvo a con el capitán para solicitar su consejo al respecto.

Pero él era un terrestre y tenía más experiencia haciéndose a las palabras con otros a ese nivel. Agarrar en curva el Primer Oficial no iba a ser difícil.

—Eso quiero verlo —lo retó, muy confiado en sí mismo de que en materia de chabacanería a él no se le iba ni una—. Dudo mucho que un vulcano tenga más idea de qué hacer con una polla en la boca, que con un corazón en el pecho.

—Lo verá —le prometió.

Qué tan mal debía tenerlo McCoy que, en su ignorancia, no pudo prever cuánto de verdad había en las palabras del otro hombre hasta que lo vio acercarse a él y levantarlo en sus brazos como a una novia en su noche de bodas. McCoy le pasó los brazos por el cuello, porque… le daba miedo caerse y porque claramente no deseaba lo que Spock amenazaba con hacerle, ¿no?

Eso de que entre broma y broma la verdad se asomaba, era sólo un dicho. ¿Verdad?

Spock los metió a ambos a su oficina como Oficial Científico en Jefe del Departamento de Ciencias, dentro del mismo laboratorio, y colocó al terrestre sobre la mesa. Cuando lo hizo fue que Spock, en cuestión de segundos, vio con objetividad el primer problema de los muchos que allí había.

Siempre hubo asumido que ese día nunca llegaría.

No porque creyera en serio que el doctor fuese a durar mucho con la alférez —eso era algo que ni su propia enfermera, a la que en su momento Spock cuestionó al respecto, y ningún tripulante llegaron a ver con claridad—, sino porque la heterosexualidad del médico podía suponer una falta de consenso e ir contra ello supondría una violación de sus derechos.

Aunque por las fantasías que él tenía al respecto de ello, Spock tenía una idea muy clara del qué y el cómo —e inclusive ya tenía nociones más avanzadas de lo que querría hacerle luego de la idea principal—; de lo que no tenía idea alguna era del caso contrario, del de la negativa del terrestre, excepto la pauta que Jim le hubo dado.

La decisión no fue difícil de tomar.

La única forma de salir de allí era fingir que sus acciones y dichos estaban motivados por echar un farol y nada más. Si luego de eso, la cosa trascendía y McCoy ponía alguna queja en contra suya por sus acciones, Jim lo respaldaría. El capitán nunca negaría su autoría intelectual en todo eso, era un hombre honorable y por algo él lo tenía en alta estima.

Así que, sin otro curso de acción más sensato a seguir, apuró las manos a las caderas del médico para desprenderlo de sus pantalones y después ya vería. Spock, sin embargo, tuvo que alzar la ceja al corroborar lo que había allí.

El vulcano esperaba ver el pene del médico enfundado en sus calzoncillos, es verdad. En flaccidez, claro. No en erección, que era como en realidad estaba. Eso cambiaba las cosas, pero no tanto. Una erección no significaba deseo sexual, un hombre terrestre era propenso a tenerlas por multiplicidad de razones: frío, como consecuencia de una reacción adversa a un fármaco y, por supuesto, miedo.

El médico bien podría estar asustado, dadas lo que ocurría. Pero no era un miedo cualquier. No. _Tenía miedo de él._ Él, como vulcaniano, tenía más fuerza física y el médico que estaba más que al tanto de su propia desventaja, no estaba oponiéndole ninguna resistencia. ¿Qué sentido iba a tener?

Spock se paralizó.

La vergüenza que sintió de sí mismo pronto lo embargó.

No supo cuántos segundos o minutos pudo haberse quedado congelado por la súbita consciencia del miedo que sus acciones infundían al otro hombre, con las manos acalambradas aún puestas en sus pantalones, en sus caderas; pero sí que sólo al sentir la nariz del médico chocarse con la suya y acto seguido los labios de él, restregarse con los suyos en un beso fortuito, fue que pudo rehacer su mente y sentir paz.

* * *

McCoy se cogió desesperadamente de los bordes de la mesa, jadeante. El vulcano, puesto en su silla, iba y venía con su boca y lengua, lo volvía loco. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no había ni una maldita cosa que al vulcano se le negara? ¿Es que también en _eso_ tenía que ser tan jodidamente bueno? Mejor para él, claro estaba —pensó—, mordiéndose los labios.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho antes… Demonios, no habría perdido tiempo con Bonnie. Pero, ¿él que sabía que podía gustarle _así_ al Primer Oficial? Cuando no tenían muy en claro ni su amistad y luego de cuatro años de misiones e indirectas sin respuesta. _Habría que corregirlo_ , consideró sabiamente McCoy mientras soltaba un par de roncos suspiros y un gemido, y continuaba dejándose de querer por su vulcano favorito.

El único.

* * *

A Jim le tomó un par de minutos discernir —bueno, Christine le había ayudado— que el único otro lugar en el que podía estar Bones era el laboratorio. Al saber del escándalo que se hubo armado en la sala de recreos entre la ahora exnovia del su Médico en Jefe y éste, el capitán del Enterprise hubo marchado para aclarar el asunto que pudiera haberse suscitado allí y darse un rato para charlar con el buen hombre acompañado de un par de brandis saurianos, que seguro le vendrían de perlas. Pero al arribar, éste ya se había marchado y lo único que halló fue a la chica muy tranquila, dándose el lote con el que bien visto parecía ser su nuevo novio.

Jim hubo marchado a la enfermería entonces y antes de darse rumbo a las habitaciones de Bones, la enfermera tuvo a bien en decirle que el georgiano tenía horario en el laboratorio con Spock. Así que se dirigió para allá. Con el ánimo que el médico se cargaba en ese instante, los dos debían estar despellejándose ya por alguna minucia. Cuando Bones estaba molesto, desconocía.

Tenía que intervenir, claro que sí. ¿Qué amigo era él y qué capitán si no lo hacía?

Al llegar, el laboratorio estaba desierto, sin otros ruidos que los de las máquinas que lo integraban, no obstante, la sensación a Jim le dio al sólo entrar fue sobrecogedora, de extrañeza. Algo no iba bien, y no podía explicar bien el qué. Era algo que sus entrañas le decían, de lo que trataban de advertirlo para que por su bien —las entrañas siempre advierten para el bien de uno y de los suyos—, se volviese por dónde había venido.

Jim las ignoró.

A pesar de tener intuiciones como cualquier terrestre, la osadía era parte de su carácter y prefirió permanecer e inspeccionar.

Y entonces hubo un movimiento que lo forzó mirar hacia donde iba la oficina de Spock y notar la luz encendida, la proyección de los dos que había dentro desfiguradas por los paveses de la ventana.

Luego se escuchó un gemido, uno que no era exactamente de dolor. La voz que lo profería era la de Bones. No cabía duda.

Y después unos chasquidos de una boca cuando…

Spock no estaba por ningún lado y él no solía escaquearse de sus responsabilidades en el laboratorio sin una buena razón, así que…

Jim se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿Qué diantres había hecho?

 _Bueno._

Había que ser positivos.

Eso significaba que el consuelo había llegado rápido para Bones esta vez, supuso Jim saliendo del laboratorio y evitando hacer ruido como para que sus amigos advirtieran su incómoda presencia.

En la puerta, el capitán sintió alegría por ellos y alivio por él mismo: esa noche se libraba fijo de oír a Bones lamentarse por la alférez. La noche que venía para que le contara de su nueva confraternidad y entendimiento con su Primer Oficial, quién sabe. A ese par le había tomado cuatro años darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería el uno del otro, bien podrían comunicárselo dentro de tres horas o esperarse hasta el siguiente mes. A ese punto ya no estaba seguro.

Jim, sin embargo, anduvo hacia el turboascensor con una nueva consciencia de que todo en ese universo podía ser. Todo le parecía incierto, excepto una cosa.

Esos dos se gustaban de veras.


End file.
